Minnie's Men
by Rowena Pendragon
Summary: As Head Girl and member of the Quidditch team, Minerva McGonagall's final year of Hogwarts keeps her extremely busy. But with mischievous younger brothers and an attractive friend who she thinks about more than she should, she finds herself with even less time to focus on her studies. Based off of J.K. Rowling's profile for McGonagall on Pottermore.
1. Chapter 1 - Caithness

**Author's Note** : Professor McGonagall is one of my favorite characters and so I decided I'd try my hand at writing a longer fanfiction about her journey through adulthood. My plan is to go through her final year at Hogwarts on to when she meets her first love, Dougal, and continue on. I don't want to spoil too much if you haven't read her profile that J.K. Rowling posted on Pottermore, but if you want the official info, definitely go there!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of these characters, who belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapter One: "Caithness"**

Minerva McGonagall stood atop her favorite cliff in the Scottish Highlands, facing the sea and bracing herself against the strong gusts of wind, for once allowing her long black hair to fan out behind her. She stood with her eyes closed and arms hovering away from her body, palms inclined upwards, soaking in every second of the sun's brief appearance.

Today, she would leave her home in Caithness to complete her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rather than simply leaving home, however, Minerva felt that she was leaving home to go home. While she loved her parents and younger brothers dearly, she also loved her freedom at Hogwarts—the freedom to excel and realize her full magical potential. And excel she had by achieving top marks on her O.W.L.s, actively participating in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and serving as a prefect since her fifth year. This year, she gained the additional honor of being named Head Girl, a title she was justly proud of, and was eager to prove her worth—as much to herself as to anyone else.

As the oldest of three, Minerva had always felt that she needed to assume a more responsible role in the family. Her parents had been childhood sweethearts and eloped when they were very young. Her father, a Muggle, became a Presbyterian minister and brought Isobel to the tiny town of Caithness.

Although they still loved each other, Minerva grew up very aware of the stress and tension in their marriage. Her mother, Isobel, was an extremely talented witch—Minerva came by her talent honestly—but had not told her husband, Robert, of her true identity until after Minerva was born, for fear that Robert would discover Minerva doing magic and not know what to make of it.

Even though Robert's love for Isobel never diminished, the trust between the couple took a considerable toll. Moreover, Caithness did not provide Isobel much in the way of stimulation, which the gifted witch required and she often felt depressed and lonely by being so cut off from the magical world. Minerva felt the tension between her parents acutely.

When her younger brother, Malcolm, was born, Minerva did all she could to shelter Malcolm, and later Robert, Jr., from that tension. She helped Isobel teach the boys to learn to hide their magical abilities from the tight-laced Muggle community. However, the boys, only a year apart in age, quickly adapted to this repression and achieved all sorts of non-magical mischief.

At Hogwarts, Minerva was free. She felt guilty for feeling relief at leaving her parents, but it she truly felt that way, when she actually allowed herself to admit her feelings.

"Oi, Minnie!" a familiar voice rang out, breaking her reverie. "I've been looking all over for you! Ma's been getting antsy. She wants us to be in London before lunch so we can get all our shopping in."

Smiling, Minerva turned around to see her youngest brother, Robert, or Rabbie as they often called him at home, approaching. All of the McGonagall children had abandoned their childhood nicknames when they arrived at Hogwarts. For Minerva, it was a chance to start fresh and reinvent herself in a new environment.

"Sorry for making Ma stress, Rabbie," she replied, "I must have lost track of time."

She walked over to where stood and, together, they trotted back down the path to the manse, which the parish had supplied to her father years ago.

The manse was a warzone. The root of the chaos derived mostly from Isobel, who wanted to micromanage everything. Because she felt so cut off from the wizarding world the rest of the year, she was perhaps more enthusiastic than her offspring about heading to Kings Cross Station.

It became such a to-do over the years, that the family, excepting Robert, Sr. who could never escape the duties of his congregation, made a trip out of it every year and traveled to London to stay the night before the train's departure.

"Minnie! Rabbie! There you are!" Isobel shouted over her shoulder. She seemed to be repacking Malcolm's trunk, while he stood there watching with a look of apprehension on his face.

"Maaaa," he complained. "You're ruining my whole system! How am I going to find anything now?" At that, he shot a meaningful look at Rabbie and added in a lowered voice, "I had all my _supplies_ for our welcome back prank organized." Rabbie rolled his eyes, but shrugged his shoulders in a "not much I do for you" kind of way.

Isobel, after waving her wand one last time, turned her attentions to Minerva. "Minnie! Your hair looks like you've been wrestling bears. Go do something with it. We cannot have you out in public looking like a wild woman." As Minerva sighed and headed up the stairs, her mother called, "And put on something pretty! You always wear such drab clothing."

She reached her room and closed the door. Approaching her mirror, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a bun.

Minerva never put much effort into appearances. She would much rather spend the time her time with other pursuits. She usually pulled her hair into a bun and called it a day. The other girls her age in the village loved to wear bright colored dresses with puffy sleeves and frilly bows. Minerva kept to earthier colors and practical styles. She knew, however, that today she would have to make more of an effort.

Moving over to her closet, she selected a blue dress that her mother had recently given her. It was too girly for Minerva's taste, but she knew it would make her mother happy. Isobel especially took an interest in Minerva and her success at Hogwarts. Minerva felt that her mother lived vicariously through her. Minerva wanted to please her mother, but she often felt pressured by her mother's wants rather than her own.

She heard a rustling noise from her bed and looked to find her tabby cat, Fergus, stretching. Fergus was technically the family cat, but Minerva had always been his favorite and went with her to Hogwarts ever since her first year. No one had made a conscious decision to have Minerva take him, he had simply followed Minerva that day, mewing plaintively, clearly wanting to accompany her.

"Well, Fergus, it's our last year at Hogwarts," she said to the cat, who turned his head to look at her, perking an ear. "Ready to go?"

Fergus stared at her for a moment and then hopped on to her trunk, making biscuits with his paws on the lid. Minerva chuckled to herself. "Guess that answers my question." She scooped Fergus up in her arms and, with a twitch of her wand, walked out of her room with her trunk floating along behind her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but it should pick up in the following chapters. Also, I know that I'm no expert on Scotland and Scottish expressions, so if you notice anything wonky, let me know. I love reviews and feedback! Don't hold back on any constructive criticism you may have either. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two: "Diagon Alley"**

Emerging out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Minerva blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. Already, she could feel the energy and excitement building within her at being back among wizards. Moving aside to let her brothers come through, Minerva found her mother across the room at the bar talking animatedly to the young proprietor of the establishment, Tom.

Once Mack, their name for Malcolm, hopped out of the fireplace, the three of them joined their mother at the bar, cheerfully greeting Tom.

"Boys, kindly go take our luggage upstairs," Isobel ordered, dangling the key in front of them. Seeing their mouths open in protest, she added, "Once you do that, you're free to go ahead and explore Diagon Alley." Rabbie and Mack's faces changed from reluctance to excitement at the opportunity to wander freely without their mother.

"Meet us in an hour at Gringotts!" Isobel shouted to their retreating backs. "They're good lads," she remarked to Tom, "But you just need to know how to ask the right way."

Tom grinned, revealing a couple of missing teeth. "You're a wise woman, Isobel," he replied. Then, turning to look at Minerva, he exclaimed, "Minerva! What's this I hear about you starting your final year at Hogwarts? Weren't you just eleven and picking out your wand?"

"Seems that way sometimes," Minerva replied, still not really feeling like a seventh year. It was still unreal that she was almost done with Hogwarts. "But if I recall, you had just started running the place when I first came. You were so nervous. Look at you now, right at home!"

Tom scratched his head, "Yeah…you're right. I guess I have been in charge for six years. Seems like it's been both forever and like no time has passed."

Isobel nodded knowingly, "That's life for you. I can't believe I'm old enough to have all my bairns at Hogwarts. My youngest is starting his third year! And this one," nudging Minerva, "has already come of age!" Minerva rolled her eyes at her mother's gushing, but said nothing.

"Well, you would never know looking at you," said Tom, winking at her, and then bade the mother and daughter farewell when he saw another customer approach.

Isobel looped her arm through her daughter's. "Well, better go convert our money at Gringotts. Who knows how long that will take since it's the day before the Hogwarts Express leaves." And with that, they headed off to the wizarding bank.

* * *

It seemed that the boys had wasted no time; in the past hour, they apparently had exchanged some of their own earnings from working the fields back in Caithness and had purchased a stock of "supplies," as they called it, from Gambol and Japes Joke Shop. Minerva knew she should be more bothered by her brothers' love of troublemaking, but their pranks were generally so clever that they had earned her grudging respect.

"You two are going to ruin my credibility as Head Girl this year," Minerva grumbled, eying the bulging bags that her brothers carried.

"Aw, don't worry, Minnie," Mack said, nudging her shoulder, "We'll keep out of your way."

"Besides," added Rabbie. "No one would ever disrespect your authority. They're all too afraid to get on your bad side. Remember what happened to ole Benjamin Tate? I don't think he's recovered yet."

Benjamin had gotten a severe and public shaming from Minerva after continually finding ways to bewitch the furniture in the common room to flip people onto the floor at inopportune moments. He had made the mistake of ejecting Minerva from her seat while she had been writing a particularly detailed essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the process, an inkpot had been spilled onto her essay. Even though she knew how to siphon off the excess ink, it took more time and effort than she had originally needed to spend to complete the essay. Naturally, she quickly discovered the culprit, who, suffice to say, kept an extremely low profile after the incident.

"Good point," she said with a grudging smile. "But don't think for a second that if I catch you breaking rules that I will hesitate to put you in detention and take house points."

"We know," chorused her brothers, more than accustomed to their tight-laced sister. She had inherited their father's ironclad moral code and their mother's wit. The boys had no such moral qualms, but were both extremely clever.

"All right, children, pull out your lists and let's get to it," said Isobel, ready to run into old acquaintances. During her children's debate, Isobel had been craning her neck in hopes of seeing a familiar face among the crowded alleyway. "What do we need?" She began fluffing her hair as she waited for one of her children to respond.

Minerva glanced over her list. She generally had everything except for the new books necessary and she needed to replenish her potions supplies. She really wanted to go visit Quality Quidditch Supplies and browse a little, but she knew her mother wouldn't want to go. Not that her mother didn't enjoy Quidditch, rather the opposite. When Isobel was at Hogwarts, she was the Captain of the Gryffindor Team. But now, after being so isolated and without any opportunities to play or watch professional games, Isobel kept her distance from the sport. When Minerva announced that she had made the Quidditch team in her third year, Isobel had congratulated her and then quickly hid in her room for the rest of the day. Everyone had heard the sobs coming from her room, but no one knew how to help. Minerva had made supper for the family that night and resolved to never bring it up again.

"How about we go to the apothecary? It's right across the street and we'll all definitely need supplies from there," Minerva suggested. "Then we can go to Flourish and Blotts. I know I'll probably be a while, so maybe we could split up?" She added that last question hopefully. It was definitely true; Minerva loved looking at all the variety in volumes at the bookstore. Then, if they split up, she could sneak over to the Quidditch store.

"I dunno," Isobel said slowly, "I think we should stay together as a family."

"Aw, Ma, you know Minnie is going to be in there for hours and we're going to be so bored," said Mack.

Rabbie, the more diplomatic of the two, said, "Maybe we can compromise. Let's meet for dinner together at the Leaky Cauldron and then we can spend the evening together as a family."

Isobel looked like she wanted to argue further, but then she spotted an old friend from Hogwarts with her family walk into the apothecary and nodded. "I suppose that's a fair arrangement. Now, let's go, I want to catch up to my friend, Margaret."

* * *

Ensconced in the energetic atmosphere of the Quidditch supply store, Minerva inhaled deeply. She loved the combined smell of new broomsticks, cleaning supplies, and gear. Working her way around the shop, she stopped in the robes section and lightly ran her hand on the robes for fans of the Montrose Magpies, her favorite team. She could never justify the expense nor did she have a real purpose for wearing them, but she did enjoy looking at them and even daydreaming about being on the team.

"Hello, Minerva," said a familiar voice, breaking Minerva out of her reverie.

She turned to find a big smile on a face she may have thought about more times than she'd care to admit. "Hello, Ewan," she said, smiling back. "Have a good summer?"

She had bonded with Ewan Mackenzie on their first day on the Hogwarts Express when they sat in the same compartment and found that they were both from the Scottish Highlands. Bonding over their mutual heritage, the two became fast friends and later members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Minerva had never thought much about the attractiveness of Ewan until other Hogwarts students began asking her whether or not they were an item. They certainly spent enough time together and Ewan did often seem like he was flirting with her, but Minerva didn't have time to bother pursuing the matter. Or, at least, that's what she told herself. Ewan's green eyes, blonde-brown hair, and winning smile often crept their way into Minerva's thoughts and, sometimes dreams.

"My summer wasna bad. I spent it mostly workin' in the fields with my uncle and da," he said in response to her question, comfortably reverting to the looser tones of his Scottish accent. "So nothing really excitin' to report other than our seeds have been sown and our horse gave birth a week ago." He winked conspiratorially at her, knowing full well that she understood where he was coming from.

"Sounds like Rabbie and Mack's summer. Since Da spends all his time tending the needs of the congregation, the boys go help out at some of the other farms in the area. Ole McGregor already has them booked to help him and his son Dougal next summer."

Ewan nodded. "Sounds about right. Your ma was probably glad that they were out of the house."

Minerva chuckled, "They certainly can be a handful. This was good for them, it gave them a chance to earn some money for themselves." She shook her head. "Except it seems like they already spent all their wages at the joke shop." She sighed. "What am I going do with them?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out," Ewan said wryly. "You always do." Changing the subject, he asked, "You buying anything in particular here? If not, why don't we go get ice cream? My treat."

Minerva's heart sped up a bit. "Sounds good to me," she said casually. And with that, they walked off to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next, she'll be boarding the Hogwarts Express and going to Hogwarts. I'd love any ideas for what kinds of mischief the boys can get into at Hogwarts and general adventures :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 - To Hogsmeade!

**Chapter 3: "To Hogsmeade!"**

Minerva stood, rather awkwardly patting her mother on the back as her mother clutched her, sobbing into her shoulder. Minerva knew that her mother was not looking forward to going back alone to the Muggle world. Well, alone in the sense of wizarding companionship. After eloping with her father, Isobel's parents had disowned their daughter and had broken off all contact from Isobel. Minerva had never met her maternal grandparents or great-grandparents. She didn't even know if they were still alive. But stubbornness ran in her family honestly, so Minerva knew that even if either side wanted to make amends, they wouldn't be the first to do it.

Rabbie and Mack had already ran off, each giving their mother a perfunctory hug and then dashing off to greet their friends. _And no doubt get into all sorts of mischief_ , Minerva thought.

"Ma?" Minerva said finally, "I really need to get going. Remember, I'm the Head Girl and I need to be ready to run the prefect meeting."

"Yes, of course," Isobel pulled back, blinking rapidly and seeming to pull herself together. Mopping her eyes, Isobel added, "Minerva, promise me something."

Surprised, Minerva agreed, "Yes, what is it?"

Isobel looked into Minerva's eyes. "Promise me that you never take your experience at Hogwarts for granted. I want you to make sure that you enjoy every last moment of your time. Don't let this last year slip by you."

Minerva wondered what her mother meant by that, but she nodded. "I promise."

Giving her mother one last hug, she made her way towards the train. As she approached the Hogwarts Express, she saw familiar long, light brown hair and walked over to her friend. Tapping her friend on the shoulder, she said, "Hello, Olivia."

Olivia Todd spun around, her hair fanning down her back and her light blue eyes lighting up in delight. "Minerva! I'm so glad you found me! I was looking for you!" Olivia threw her arms around her slightly taller friend. Olivia was a hugger, something that had never come naturally to the reserved Minerva. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around her friend and then broke away.

"I'm afraid that I can't talk for very long," Minerva said apologetically, "I have to run the prefects' meeting."

"Don't worry! I'll grab us a compartment. See you when you're finished!" with a quick wave, Olivia pushed her trolley towards the train, in search of a compartment.

Minerva walked towards the front of the train, deciding to leave her trunk in the prefect's compartment. Some prefects enjoy hanging out in that compartment; she'd rather go catch up with Olivia, but that didn't mean she couldn't leave her stuff there rather than lugging it around with her.

She was rather excited about being Head Girl. She had worked hard to earn the position and was looking forward implementing some of her ideas for more efficient patrolling of the school.

Reaching the train, Minerva stepped on and made her way to the prefect's compartment.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Olivia asked, as Minerva slid open the compartment door and entered. It was full of other seventh year Gryffindors, including Ewan. Olivia had saved a spot for Minerva by the window so Minerva picked her way across the assortment of legs and sat down across from her friend.

"As well as can be expected," Minerva replied, a little uncomfortably, aware of everyone's eyes on her. She had never really grown very close to the other seventh years like she had to Olivia and Ewan and never felt like she could speak openly around them. "Everyone's minds were elsewhere, which honestly wasn't all that surprising."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, they probably just wanted to go find all their friends and catch up."

"Yes, they did," Minerva agreed. This issue had never been a concern for Minerva, she actually really hated the initial meet and greet phase of returning from a long break. It was just plain awkward for her, she didn't enjoy the required pleasantries that one had to do. She never really knew what to say and no one really cared what you said anyway. She much preferred when things were back to normal and you didn't have to deal with that nonsense. With Olivia and Ewan it was different because they were such good friends that it rarely got awkward. But with most other people, it was quite uncomfortable.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Ewan called, breaking Minerva out of her reverie.

A chorus of "yes" resounding in the compartment and Ewan pulled out his deck of cards to begin the game. Glad of a distraction, Minerva turned towards the center and mentally began strategizing in preparation for the game.

* * *

After quite a few rounds of the game, the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade Station. The Gryffindors, excepting Minerva who had already done so, began pulling on their school robes. Now that the focus was off of Exploding Snap, they all began speculating about the upcoming school year. Minerva wasn't really paying attention. Her mother's words kept creeping back into her head. "Don't let this last year slip by you," Isobel had said. What on earth was that supposed to mean? True, Minerva was rather bookish, but she also was very active on the Quidditch team and had prefect duties. Now she had additional Head Girl duties. Maybe her mother meant try harder?

Abruptly, Minerva noticed that the train had stopped and the other students in the compartment had begun leaving. Minerva looked at Olivia, "I need to get my trunk, I left it in the prefect's compartment."

"I'll come with you," Olivia quickly responded. "Then we can take a carriage up to the feast."

The girls slowly made their way to the front of the train and reaching the prefect's compartment. As Minerva slide open the compartment door, she saw a thoroughly unpleasant sight. Hortense Parkinson and Allart Travers, the seventh year Slytherin prefects, were rather enthusiastically snogging. She cleared her throat.

"Parkinson! Travers! What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, the couple breaking apart, startled. "We've already reached Hogsmeade Station! And besides, this is absolutely no place to be snogging. You're supposed to be setting an example to other students!"

"Yeah, right, McGonagall. Just because your Scottish arse somehow got the title of Head Girl, doesn't mean I have to listen to someone who's father is a Muggle minister," retorted Parkinson, wrapping her arm back around Travers. "I'm not part of your congregation." Minerva inwardly seethed at that. She didn't let it bother her when someone insulted her, but she hated her father being insulted. She really didn't know how the Slytherins had found out about that, but they had been taunting her in a similar fashion for years.

"Perhaps not," replied Minerva haughtily. "But I do have authority over both of you. Since I can't exactly take off points since the term hasn't officially started yet, I'm choosing to let you off with a warning. But if it happens again, I won't be so lenient."

Parkinson looked as if she wanted to keep arguing, but Travers, who had been silent until this point, grabbed her elbow and muttered, "Let's go. It's not worth dealing with." Pulling Parkinson out the door, he added in an undertone, "She's beneath us anyway."

Olivia, who had also remained silent, placed her hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Slytherins think so highly of themselves. It's character that really proves who's the best and you're so much better than they are."

"Oh, I know," Minerva assured her. "Well, I know intellectually. But words can hurt anyway. Plus, I hate it when they insult my father."

"I know," Olivia said soothingly. "They always say rude things about my mother." Olivia's mother was a Muggle who had married a high-ranking official in the Department of Mysteries. Minerva sometimes wondered if Olivia's father had married her because she was a Muggle and that made her mysterious. Or maybe he just wanted to escape magical mysteries entirely and go home to a simple environment. Maybe a little of both. Olivia certainly got her charm and looks from her mother, who had adapted to living partially in the wizarding world with aplomb.

"They're so horrible," Minerva said. "Your mother is a lovely person."

"Thanks. Well, ready to go? We don't want to miss the carriages and have to walk all the way there," said Olivia. "I, for one, do not want to be late for the feast."

"Certainly not," agreed Minerva. She lifted her trunk from the rack. "The start-of-term feast is my favorite."

With that, Minerva and Olivia disembarked from the train, talking animatedly about their favorite foods that always appeared at the feast.

Most of the carriages were full, but Minerva and Olivia found one with two second year Hufflepuffs. Minerva recognized one of them and exclaimed, "Pomona!"

"Minerva!" said the petite, dark haired girl and stood up to embrace her friend.

Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall had become unlikely friends last year when Minerva had come across Pomona trying to sneak out of the castle. Since the younger girl had sobbed at being caught, Minerva had had to extricate the story from her. Pomona had found a rare seed on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and had been trying to discover what kind of plant it was. She had planted it on the edge of the pumpkin patch that the young and extremely large gamekeeper-in-training, Hagrid, maintained. She had done so without Hagrid's permission, who seemed terrifying to the tiny girl, so she was sneaking out to check on it.

Minerva found it impossible to be mad at Pomona. Minerva understood all too well the love of learning and discovery. So, she reprimanded Pomona for breaking the school rules, but then told the young girl to meet Minerva the next day by the greenhouses. Minerva had taken Pomona to meet Hagrid, who Pomona quickly discovered to be extremely kind despite his gruff exterior. Hagrid turned out to be more than okay with Pomona's experiments and even offered to help. Thus, Minerva had found a way for Pomona to legally grow her plant. Unfortunately, they never did discover what the plant was because it never grew, but the friendship between Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout had flourished from that point onward.

All in all, the ride to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade was very cheerful indeed and all of the girls looked forward to the feast that was to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep them coming, please.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter Four: "Back to Hogwarts"**

All of the older students thought that waiting for the Sorting to end in order to begin the feast was just cruel and unusual punishment. They always cheered enthusiastically when a new member joined their house, of course, but when a student was sorted into another house, the veteran students returned their thoughts back to the feast that was to come.

In this regard, Minerva McGonagall was no exception to her peers. She kept catching herself daydreaming about digging into the British dishes served such as steak and kidney pie and Yorkshire pudding—food they never ate back home in Scotland.

She shook her head vigorously and then noticed that the child sitting on the stool was the same child from five minutes ago. _Another Hatstall_.

Minerva recalled her sorting, just six years ago. She had been what the teachers call a "Hatstall" where the Sorting Hat takes an exceptionally long time to make up its mind. He kept wavering between putting her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Finally after five and a half minutes of vacillation, the Sorting Hat had cried "Gryffindor!" Very rarely, Minerva wondered how things might have been different had she been placed in Ravenclaw, but she never put much stock into those thoughts because she had become fiercely loyal to her house. Once she started playing Quidditch, her loyalty to her house had become even more solidified.

The sorting hat finally cried, "Hufflepuff!" And the poor child ran to his seat, visibly relieved to be free from the hat that could read his every thought and the eyes of hundreds of fellow students.

There were only a few children left and Minerva's mind wandered back to thoughts of food. She was starving.

Finally, Professor Albus Dumbledore called "Vector, Septima" to the front to be sorted. She was the final first year. Minerva eagerly watched as the Sorting Hat thought for a moment and then announced, "Ravenclaw!"

As Septima Vector ran to the Ravenclaw table, Professor Dumbledore made for his seat at the high table to the right of Headmaster Armando Dippet, who stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! And for the rest of you, welcome back! I do not want to keep you from the delicious feast, so that is all I will say for now. Eat up!" concluded Professor Dippet, sitting back down. Minerva sighed in relief that Professor Dippet did not feel like making a speech. One never knew with him.

As she turned back to the table, food magically appeared before them. Briefly, she wondered where the food came from. She knew from Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration that food cannot be created from scratch or conjured. _Perhaps there's a cooking staff?_ Hunger won over curiosity though and Minerva loaded up her plate and dug in.

* * *

"Oh, I'm absolutely stuffed!" Olivia exclaimed as she and Minerva walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Minerva had delegated the task of guiding the Gryffindor first years to the fifth year prefects. She thought it made sense that way because, after all, the fifth years would have two more years to get to know the first years. As a seventh year, she didn't feel like she needed to go out of her way to befriend first years. Not out of snobbery, but just because of the lack of time to spend with her closer friends that she didn't want to spend on first years.

"Me too," Minerva agreed, sighing happily. "But it was so worth it!"

Suddenly, Minerva felt a sharp poke in her back and saw Ewan suddenly come up beside her.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked, rubbing the small of her back.

"Eh, no good reason," he responded, shrugging unapologetically. "Great haul this year, huh?" he continued, changing the subject.

"Yes!" said Olivia eagerly. Minerva agreed with less enthusiasm, still peeved by the back poke-age.

"Aw, Minnie, don't be annoyed with me," Ewan said playfully, his green eyes glinting. "You know I just like messing around." He deliberately let his voice lapse into his Scottish tones. As a somewhat unintentional side effect of living with Brits, the Scottish overtones in the McGonagalls' and Ewan's voices tended to become less pronounced.

"I'm not really annoyed, but I think you poked harder than you meant," Minerva muttered. "Anyway, why did you call me Minnie? You don't I don't go by that here."

"Because I like it," Ewan remarked, simply. "Makes you seem less intimidating."

"Me? Intimidating? Why do you say that?" Minerva questioned, a little hurt that he would find her intimidating.

"Oh, come on. You're so intimidating. You're the smartest witch in our year and you exude this aura of confidence and capability." At the look on Minerva's face, he hastily added, "I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Minerva rounded on Olivia, "Do you think I'm intimidating?"

Olivia looked uncomfortable at being put on the spot. "Um…Well, I used to a little, but that was back when we were first years. After we became friends, I stopped thinking that because I got to know you better." Then, unable to contain herself, she added, "But you certainly intimidate a lot of people who don't know you."

Minerva didn't know what to say. She didn't want people to think she's unapproachable. The trio lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as they climbed the last staircase to reach the seventh floor. When they reached the landing, Ewan put his hand on Minerva's arm. "Hey, I didn't mean any offense. I like you just the way you are." Minerva nodded and they continued down the hall to find the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hullaballoo," Minerva supplied the password to the Fat Lady.

"Correct," she replied and they clambered through the Portrait Hole.

Once inside, Ewan went to join the other seventh years sitting by the fire, but Minerva hung back. Olivia noticed Minerva's reluctance and stayed with her.

"Hey, Min," using the nickname only Olivia used, "Don't put too much stock into it. You're an amazing, talented, and intelligent witch. And a wonderful friend. Why should being a little intimidating at times be a problem?"

If Minerva was completely honest, she really didn't know why it struck such a chord with her. "I guess I just want people to feel like they can talk to me," she replied. "After all, I am the Head Girl this year. I do want people to respect my authority, but I don't want to be some sort of dictator who is feared by everyone."

"No one sees you that way at all!" Olivia cried. "Don't mistake intimidating with cruelty or totalitarianism or something." Seeing that Minerva was not reassured at all, she continued, "Let's brainstorm ways to make you come across less intimidating. I assure you, that once people see past the walls you have put up, people will see you for the person you are!"

Minerva nodded, still feeling kind of foolish that this should matter to her so much.

Just then, fireworks exploded in the common room, spinning around in all directions causing absolute chaos.

"Open a window!" Minerva shouted.

Someone complied and the fireworks flew out of the window. Everyone rushed to the windows and, in the twilight sky, the words "Welcome Home!" were visible.

Minerva sighed, knowing that her brothers had been behind this. However, she simply announced, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Even though no one wanted to lose ten points on the first night, they didn't wanted to incur a greater punishment, so everyone refrained from complaining. Besides, the fireworks were worth it. Everyone knew this would be the start to an excellent year.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Week of Classes

**Chapter Five: "First Week of Classes"  
**

Minerva sat at the Gryffindor table, munching on some toast while she read the Daily Prophet. She wasn't much of a morning person and Olivia, long since learning not to bother talking to her before she'd had breakfast, sat next to her talking with the other girls from their dorm. They were all waiting for Professor Dumbledore, their head of house, to hand out their schedules.

A few moments later, Dumbledore reached Minerva. "Ah, yes, Minerva. Here's your schedule. I so look forward to having you in my Advanced Transfiguration class this year." Still not fully awake, Minerva simply nodded and looked at her schedule. Back in fifth year, she had attained Outstandings on almost all of her O.W.L.s, except for Divination, which she had no aptitude for and she bitterly regretted wasting her time on that stupid class. Now, she was taking all of the core classes as well as Ancient Runes, her favorite elective. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do after leaving Hogwarts and that was why she wanted to keep her options open.

"Everything in order?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva started. She hadn't realized he was still there.

"Yes, thank you very much, professor," she said, a little flustered.

"You are welcome, Minerva," Dumbledore replied amicably. "See you later in class."

As Dumbledore moved to speak with Olivia, Minerva remembered that she wanted to speak to him about learning to become an Animagus. The thought had occurred to her this summer when she realized that she would never master all areas of Transfiguration if she did not learn how to become one. She made a mental note to see if he would meet with her after class today.

* * *

"You want to become an Animagus, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes seeming to pierce into Minerva's very soul. "Now why is that? You know there are only five registered Animagi in this century."*

"Yes, I know professor," Minerva replied, struggling to find the words make her professor understand. "And I have no other reason besides just wanting to expand my abilities in Transfiguration. It has become my goal to master all areas of the subject."

"Love of learning can be a good thing, Minerva," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "But it can also lead to personal danger if one is not careful."

Minerva wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so she kept quiet, thinking over his words.

"As you may recall from your third year," Dumbledore continued. "Once a witch or wizard becomes an Animagus, he or she does not require a wand to transform into the animal. It is an ability that is learned through extremely hard work and patience."

Minerva certainly did remember all this and had done some investigating of it on her own. She also knew that you cannot pick your animal, which manifests itself the first time you transform. It reminded her of the "spirit animal" concept that some of the Druid ladies from her village loved to talk about. Minerva was fairly certain she would transform into a cat. Some books she had read suggested that one's patronus was a good indicator of their true animal form and she learned last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts that her patronus takes the form of a cat.

"Yes, professor," she said. "I realize that it will be a lot of work, but I am prepared to do it. I've thought long and hard about it and I believe that I am ready."

"Well, then," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "I would be glad to assist you in this endeavor."

Minerva nodded and grinned, unable to contain her enthusiasm, "Thank you so much, professor! You've made me so happy!"

Dumbledore looked both surprised and gratified. "Well, now, I don't think I've seen you this excited since Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup two years ago." He leaned forward in his seat and his auburn hair caught a glint of the sunlight. "I like seeing this side of you."

Then he leaned back and placed his fingertips together, forming a temple with his hands. After thinking for a couple of moments he said, "I'd like for you to meet me tomorrow afternoon. I have some books that I'd like you to read before we start working. Come by my office when you have the chance."

Minerva agreed happily. To be honest, she had probably already read whatever Professor Dumbledore was going to give her when she was doing her own research, but she was more than happy to comply. She admired Professor Dumbledore and sought his approval. His support and help meant a great deal to her.

She left his office feeling very bright and hopeful.

* * *

Minerva spun her new Swiftstick racing broom around, narrowly avoiding a bludger that one of the new Beaters had sent her way.

"Oi! What do think you're playing at?" she shouted at the boy, who turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Minerva!" he cried apologetically.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was having their first practice of the year and it was not going well. They had just replaced both Beaters and two Chasers, leaving only Ewan, Minerva, and the team Captain, Gawain Emrys, as veterans. Minerva knew last year that they would struggle this year when the team consisted of only sixth and seventh years, but they performed so well as a team that she ignored her worries. Now, however, they had returned in full force.

On the whole, the new additions to the team had potential, but they were currently very raw talent and needed more practice.

Sighing, she turned her broom and resumed running drills with the two new Chasers. She caught the Quaffle as Lizzie Ferguson passed the ball to her.

"Not a bad toss, Lizzie!" Minerva praised the fourth year blonde.

"Thanks!" she shouted back, glowing from the praise.

Minerva sped towards where Ewan hovered in front of the goal hoops, waiting for them. At the last second, she tossed the ball to Hugh Donnelly, a third year mousy haired boy. As she watched the ball zoom towards him, she wondered if he would actually catch it. To everyone's surprise, he did and shot the ball into the goal post before Ewan could react.

"Excellent!" Minerva shouted giddily. Maybe this team would surprise her after all. Right as she thought that, Hugh slipped off his broom in surprise and happiness. Though he caught himself, it was rather graceless. _Well, we've got a long road ahead of us_ , Minerva thought dryly, as she pretended she didn't see Hugh's blunder and dove to catch the Quaffle before it reached the ground.

* * *

After returning from a night of patrols, Minerva barely was able to pull on her pajamas before crashing into her bed. This was only the first week of classes and she was already exhausted. As always, Minerva had overcommitted herself. She smiled as she closed her eyes. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

*In Harry's time, there are seven registered Animagi. I said five here because Minerva will be one of them and then I'm allowing for someone else to become one in that time. After all, even though becoming an Animagi is rare, there were at least four unregistered ones running around (the Marauders, minus Remus, and Rita Skeeter).


End file.
